


Same fate

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, no beta we die like men
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: Comienzo de una eterna unión, creada por la tragedia.





	Same fate

**Author's Note:**

> Es notable el hambre de afecto de Arthur . De alguna forma Gary se la dio y eso le salvó la vida,ganándose un gesto cariñoso de Fleck después de haber masacrado a un ser humano. Incluso se demuestra eso cuando besa en la boca a la anciana médica en el show de Murray ( mira,confieso que sentí envidia por la sra actriz uffff) incluso intentó una conexión con Bruce, lo intentó con Thomas ganando un puñetazo pues su tic le ataca cuando comienza a tener estrés y provoca confusión en los demás mortales. Hasta su mamá que le cagó la vida, seguía bajoneándolo cada vez que podía, poniendo el dedo en la llaga sobre su deseo de ser un comediante admirado . Hay sentido del por qué salió tan jodido nuestro Arturito.  
Obvio no voy a escribir escenas subidas de tono cuando el personaje es apenas un niño, pero respeto a quien lo hace pero es una oportunidad de exploración hacia otros aspectos más psicológicos que propone la peli misma ,además de tocar otros temas .Claro, desde mi punto de vista.

Escapando del caos en la ciudad, corrió hasta que sus pies ardían .

Se sentía extasiado, no estaba especialmente orgulloso de todo el lío sino fuera que gracias a tal lío, él pudo ser notado . Por vez primera se sintió valorado, donde nadie le pisoteaba siendo de alguna forma , admirado.  
Que existía, que era alguien.

  
La ciudad no entró en caos por él,eso iba a suceder en cualquier momento. Entonces,no comprendía por qué le perseguían como perpetrador, estaba totalmente justificado el por qué de sus acciones.

Simplemente , toda su vida fue un grano de arena de entre tantas, una de las tantas chispas que lograron encender la llamarada, y ahora luego de saborear un poco de la libertad que le era tan anhelada, la misma que estaba apunto de perder por estar rodeado de incompetentes.

Era exquisito sentirse parte de algo grande, destacar de entre ese montón. Aunque sea mínimamente, era una experiencia que no la cambiaría por nada . Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que le arranquen ese gramo de dicha que acababa de adquirir.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo a medida que el efecto de la adrenalina iba disminuyendo .

No tenía ya hogar ni una moneda en el bolsillo, ni siquiera el arma que se había vuelto su compañera inseparable hasta el show de Murray, aaah . Suspiró largamente.

Murray no vio venir quizás esa bala que le voló los sesos. Su afán de seguir explotando a gente común por sus cinco minutos de fama para seguir acrecentando su ego. Su gran ego.Ya nada de eso le servía.

  
Sirenas, humo, saqueos, quizás se dispersarán al amanecer y sería más difícil escapar para él, debía aprovechar y hacer un plan.

¿Planes? Nada de lo que había hecho fue planeado, ese lado suyo actuaba sin pensar dos veces, era visceral, era crudo, era … perfecto.  
Se preguntaba mientras miraba a su alrededor a la gente corriendo, unos con capuchas, máscaras y palos.

¿Por qué si lastimar era malo, él no tenía nada más que un largo historial de desdicha? Siendo blanco de burlas, golpes, desprecio… ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso?

_Autocompasión._

Esa palabra resonó en su mente agitada.

Estúpido Franklin… la sangre seguía brotando de su nariz a borbotones.

La cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía perder el equilibrio, todo daba vueltas, estaba como embriagado. De poder, de felicidad.

  
Giró en una calle , con inusitada quietud en comparación a las otras áreas en donde había pasado.

Cuando oyó unos pasos cortos pero rápidos acercándose . Se escondió detrás de un enorme contenedor de basura que estaba prácticamente cubriendo la vereda pública, dejando sólo un pequeño espacio para pasar .

  
Se metió en ese escondrijo creado en allí y, asomó ligeramente la cabeza para ver mejor .

Vio una figura bajita del cual provenía el sonido.

No era Gary, ¿Qué haría él por allí? Era una ridiculez pensar que se metería en medio del maravilloso desastre.

Gary,que siempre fue amable con él, el único de hecho aún con su bizarra persona .

Nop, no era él, no era posible. Si bien era bajito como notó, este era más esbelto y la luz de la lámpara de la calle, dejó relucir un rostro infantil de mueca perturbada y cuando este giró para ver detrás suyo y llegó a su altura, Arthur reconoció enseguida esos ojos, eran de un pálido azul.

Su respiración estaba descontrolada y había lágrimas en dichos ojos, deslizándose por sus regordetas mejillas .

  
—¡Hey! —Dijo impulsivamente Arthur. Su voz captó la atención del niño , lo desconcentró y cayó al suelo .

La razón de su angustia infantil eran que detrás suyo, venían enmascarados.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido?— dijo una voz masculina

—¡Ven ,pendejito!  
¡No te querrás perder la diversión ! — exclamó otra.Además de la risa de un tercero.

  
Para Arthur fue un deja vù, cuando por vez primera tuvo la herramienta adecuada para deshacerse de esos hijos de perra que le dieron una golpiza en ese transporte público.

El niño no tendría oportunidad contra esos que venían por él.

  
Dicho niño, Bruce, le miró con los ojos desorbitados, no sabiendo aparentemente en dónde enfocar su atención. En sus perseguidores que pronto lo atraparían o el extraño que apenas veía más que unos mechones de color verde.

  
Su juvenil mente apenas podía procesar todo lo que sucedió en esa velada que le pareció apacible.

Donde pasaba contento con sus padres el estreno de una película de la cual no paró de hablarle a Alfred sobre su deseo de verla y tampoco dejó en paz a sus dichos progenitores hasta que finalmente le cumplieron el capricho suyo.

Todo se volvió un completo desastre, paralizado del miedo quedó.

Él mismo era su enemigo, cuando debía reaccionar como lo haría cualquiera, él se quedaba estático . No era algo que pudiera controlar, aunque logró romper con ese rigor en sus músculos cuando estaba mirando estupefacto a su mami y papi desangrándose , cuya imagen era tan surreal aún y de repente se le vino encima una turba de gente con máscaras de payasos y armados, gritando obsenidades que él mismo tenía prohibido terminantemente reproducir.

  
¿No se suponía que los payasos eran alegres y que debían hacer cosas buenas ,lindas? ¿Por qué dispararon a sus papás?,¿ por qué le seguían ? Sentía que se ahogaba.

No entendía nada.

  
Pensaba a mil por hora cuando alguien lo estironeó,¡ era el extraño que le habló desde su escondite! Apenas si intentaba ponerse de pie por su cuenta .

  
Arthur tomó al niño del brazo en un veloz movimiento, luego le tapó la boca colocándolo de forma que su pequeña espalda daba contra su pecho. El chico no emitió sonido pero estaba temblando como un condenado .

  
Apenas entraban ambos en ese recoveco.

De todos modos, logró Arthur acomodarlos a ambos . El chico entre sus piernas entraba mucho mejor en el escondite.

Oyeron discutir a los exaltados desconocidos que se veían contentos de estar cazando al pequeño príncipe de Gotham ,como le habían apodado los periódicos.

Vagamente, Arthur recordó algún que otro titular del periódico hace años cuando Martha Wayne había dado a luz .

  
—¡Mira, habrá ido para allá!— Mencionó uno e inmediatamente fueron de largo, ignorando milagrosamente el contenedor .

  
Arthur sintió su mano comenzando a mojarse con un líquido tibio. Eran las lágrimas del jovencito, su respiración se estaba volviendo errática y un par de manos intentaban liberarse. Se dió cuenta que le estaba tapando también la nariz, estaba comenzando a asfixiarlo .

  
Entonces lo soltó y Bruce dió una bocanada de aire. Dió un respingo cuando pareció reaccionar y quedó frente a frente ante el payaso, arrastrándose como un gusano pero sin poder ir lejos.

  
Oían más y más grupos de gente llegando a la zona, fuegos artificiales, cánticos,gritos.

Ese lugar pronto estaría abarrotado.Y si hallaban a Wayne , sería su fin y a Arthur no le gustaba eso.

Era sólo un pequeño desamparado en ese momento, era extraño su presencia allí.

Él lo fue alguna vez ,un niño solo, en su caso nadie le había interesado nunca, y esa familiaridad que en algún momento llegó a nacer en su fuero interno volvió a relucirse. Puesto que había pasado cada noche observando esa foto del periódico, donde estaban los Wayne posando y un tímido niño se asomaba por detrás de la figura imponente de su padre. Lo miraba fijamente antes de dormir e imaginaba formar parte de aquello , compartir cosas bonitas.Muy divertidas, muy ,muy divertidas con ellos, con Bruce.  
A quien se comprometió a cuidar pues era su sangre, ¡qué iluso! ¡Qué fantasioso! Todo una farsa como su vida entera.

Mas , tenía al inalcanzable sangre azul frente suyo, solo y siendo buscado por unos loquillos peores que él mismo, ¿Quizás? El podía ser un esquizofrénico y más ,pero de ahí a lanzarse contra un niño teniendo control aún de sí mismo... No estaba para burradas ideológicas.

Arthur sentía que ya nada importaba pero en ese instante no tenía nada en contra de quien estaba en frente, tampoco nada que perder .

Tuvo una idea y decidió llevarlo a cabo.Tomó de la mano al chico y lo estironeó de nuevo, lo llevó consigo.

Ambos terminaron corriendo .Bruce no mostró resistencia. No podría.

Llegaron a una zona de edificios abandonados, mucho más abajo en la calle.

Un proyecto fallido de un condominio, se colaron por una agujero en el alambrado y pasaron entre un inusitado largo pastizal. Entraron en una de las construcciones a medio terminar, de sólido hormigón . Los incendios en la ciudad dejaban suficiente iluminación para aquel lugar y la noche era de por sí clara por la fase lunar .

Bruce entonces soltó la mano de Arthur y se alejó lo suficiente con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y la boca torcida como si fuera un puchero y sus mejillas rojas.

Las emociones que invadían su cara eran viejas conocidas para Arthur , que luego ,de la nueva carrera ,se sentía agitado .

  
—¿V-vas a asesinarme aquí?—

Preguntó, su voz suave sonaba ronca también. Debido a la tensión .Era remarcado cómo intentaba guardar cierta compostura.

  
Arthur ladeó la cabeza.

  
—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —

  
—Gente vestida como tú me han estado persiguiendo y… y a mis papás ,uno de ustedes … les han… —  
Un grito histérico resonó en la estancia , y Bruce se tapó la cara y rompió en llanto .

  
Cuando miró hacia su acompañante de pelo verde, este se había acercado.

Instintivamente Bruce retrocedió,hasta quedar contra una pared.  
Sí, Arthur era más que familiar de esas angustias. Pero se notaban poco recurrentes en su pequeño acompañante.

—¿Qué les pasó a tus papis?—  
Preguntó con una mueca que rozaba la satisfacción.

  
—Un tipo les disparó. — Respondió el chico como pudo. —Frente de mí . ¡De mí! ¡No pude hacer nada! — Lanzó un alarido desgarrador y cayó de rodillas, incapaz de evitarlo.

Era extraño ver a alguien tan joven demostrar tanto dolor, Arthur no recordaba haber llorado así de pequeño.

La zorra de Penny siempre le decía que debía tragarse sus emociones, que a nadie le importaba,entonces no valía la pena exteriorizar las penas ni gracias.

  
—Si vas a matarme , por favor, por favor … —Comenzó a murmurar el chico.

  
Llegó a su altura fascinado el mayor y tomó el mentón de Bruce. Porque no sabía si suplicaba por la muerte o clamaba por piedad.

  
—No tengo ganas de hacerte daño, ¿además por qué lo haría?—cuestionó de nuevo— ¡Ya nos conocemos!—

  
Bruce lo miró unos instantes, sus ojos enrojecidos hicieron el esfuerzo de mirar fijamente la grotesca presencia y lo reconoció.

  
—¿Señor Arthur? E-el loco.—

  
El susodicho se sintió ofendido. Un tic usual en su párpado derecho apareció cuando sentía una oleada de ira .

—No estoy loco, _no_ lo estoy.—

Bruce tragó saliva.

—Lo siento ,señor. Es que así lo llamó Alfred.—

  
—Pues dile a Alfred— Si mal no recordaba ,era ese mayordomo estirado que lo recibió tan "cálidamente" en la mansión — que solamente estoy _despierto,_ no estoy loco. ¡Veo las cosas mucho, muchísimo mejor! ¡Tú lo harás! No es muy placentero ,chiquillo. ¡Eso sí! Sólo son-rí- e y verás.—

  
Bruce quedó en silencio con la opresión en su pecho, sin saber qué decir .

  
Luego volvió a mirar a Arthur y pensó que él no fue malo el día que fue a visitarlo en la mansión, excepto cuando atrapó a su mayordomo a través del portón. Realmente no había escuchado de qué habían hablado , Alfred no quiso contarle de aquello.

  
El desconocido sólo intentó hacerlo reír, aunque sus trucos eran desfasados.

  
Todos eran sobreprotectores con él, y andaba solo ,estudiaba , en la escuela nadie hablaba con él,vecinos no habían , tampoco familares como primos .

Todos vivían lejos o ya eran muy grandes como para jugar con él,siempre solo.

No por decisión propia sino por imposición. Una manera de protegerlo y cuando realmente necesitaba protección ,estaba nuevamente solo sin una garantía hacia su seguridad. ¿Si ajusticiaron a sus papás, qué los detenía para acabar el trabajo?

Miró a los ojos del otro, eran enormes ojos verdes , de un brillo particular. Nunca había visto una mirada así. Lo que había creído que era pintura alrededor de su boca , era más que nada sangre. Sangre de un imposible rojo oscuro, casi negro ¿O sólo era una ilusión creada por la luz pálida de la luna?

Controló mejor su respiración y la opresión en su pecho era muy fuerte pero el llanto había logrado sacarle un poco la angustia encerrada en él y la conversación logró hacerlo distraer lo suficiente.

Extrajo con temblorosas manos un pañuelo de su bolsillo del saco .

En vez de usarlo en él,estiró su brazo y limpió los restos del líquido en el rostro ajeno. Arthur no se movió y lo miró con curiosidad. Tomó el pañuelo en un momento dado debido a que el contacto era bastante doloroso pues su tabique resentía los golpes recibidos tantas veces.

  
Miró dicho paño, era de un blanco impoluto pero se había corrompido con su sangre.  
—Gracias, escuincle.—Dijo pronto.  
Bruce elevó ambas cejas y la mano del extraño señor se posó en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos sucios entre sus sedosas hebras oscuras.

Oyeron sirenas resonando cerca y más cerca.  
Comerciantes habían visto a un payaso llevando a un individuo menor que encajaba con la descripción del desaparecido primogénito de los recién asesinados Wayne. La policía estaba rastrillando el área , era cuestión de tiempo hasta que lograran rescatarlo. Era prioridad , quizás quien se lo llevó fuera el perpetrador de los asesinatos.

  
—Corre con esos polis, yo debo irme . — Sugirió repentinamente Arthur.

—¿Dónde irá,señor Arthur?—

  
Arthur se puso de pie y giró sobre sí mismo en un pequeño paso de baile . Levantando ambas manos  
—¡Donde me lleve el viento! Y no me llames Arthur , ese no es mi nombre.—

  
—Pero usted me ha dicho que era su-…—

  
—Nel, no lo es. Estaba equivocado.Muy,muy ,muy equivocado, confundido. Puedes llamarme Joker.—

  
—¿J-joker?—

  
—¿Acaso no es genial? ¿A poco no me sienta bien?—

  
Bruce asintió boquiabierto. ¿Cómo alguien desaliñado y golpeado, sangrante podía estar tan… feliz?

Enorme contrataste con él mismo que sentía sí, como decía Arth- Joker, que estaba despertando. Un doloroso despertar pero no podía sonreír. Dios, sentía ganas de llorar otra vez.

Se frotó los ojos y cuando los abrió, el sujeto de cabello verde ya se había marchado , oyó sus pasos largos en otra carrera veloz.

********

Días posteriores, había estado leyendo los periódicos. Cosa que nunca había hecho .

Vio la fotografía en primer plano de Arthur Fleck, un hombre acusado de ser el instigador de los disturbios ocasionados en la ciudad. Autor de los asesinatos de tres jóvenes ,un ex compañero de trabajo,matricidio, el asesinato en vivo del afamado y siempre arriesgado presentador Murray … la lista de crímenes era larga , le adjudicaban más. Una vecina, según leyó el pequeño, reportó que había irrumpido en su departamento tarde en la noche. Y que la había amenazado.

  
Pennyworth lo miró preocupado y cada día lo notó más alejado a su pequeño amo de la realidad. Ya estaba agendando citas con una psiquiatra.

Estaba consternado por todo lo sucedido.

Mientras veía a su amo B,leyendo, escribiendo, y ni siquiera saliendo a tomar sol, de todos modos Gótica no tenía muchos días soleados si se ponía a pensar.

  
El día del entierro , Bruce había dejado de llorar. Como si toda lágrima ya se hubiera agotado y sólo quedaba un frío vacío. Su rostro infantil iba poniéndose en un rictus diferente, en un eterno pesar en sus ojos .

La metamorfosis era progresiva, imparable, desgarradora. Lo sentía en sus entrañas. Su mente en pleno desarrollo, fue violada , haciéndolo despabilar horriblemente temprano.

En sus momentos de reflexión ,el chiquillo se decía ,que sí, que Arthur tenía razón en toda su locura; Despertaría.

De hecho ya lo hizo.

Sólo deseaba que no hubiera sido a costa de su felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> La película una joya, gente ,imposible no haber sacado inspiración. La veré de nuevo. Porque quizás me he perdido detalles pero superó expectativas. Siempre imagine ,como en los cómics, a Joker siempre con ojazos verdes,grandes y expresivos .  
Como Joaquín y Cameron Monaghan. Y quizás la malograda versión de Leto.  
En fin . Gracias x leer. Besos .


End file.
